


Rainy Days Can Use Some Ice

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (not quite), Alternate Universe, Bad Weather, Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Rain, Stranded, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, this is sfw, with just a hint towards smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: How can ice keep you dry and warm? Sounds impossible. But when it’s under the control of your girlfriend’s magic and stops a sudden downpour from soaking you to the bones so that you can focus on her warmth instead, it seems to have that effect.
Relationships: Elsa/Emma Swan
Kudos: 13





	Rainy Days Can Use Some Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the Frozen arc of OUAT just for Frozen Swan and then this came out of a request I had lying around in my ask box on tumblr for over a month. This is an AU in which something happened to Hook and he is not in the picture anymore so we have Frozen Swan instead. I have never written this before but it was fun. I would really appreciate feedback if you have any, though!

Yet another water drop landed on her face missing her eye just barely and forcing a reflexive blink on her. More and more were sneaking through the branches of the tree that had been working as shelter from the rain before it had really started pouring down with a vengeance. One more step back had her pressed solid against the trunk with nowhere to go when the raindrops were falling over everything and smashing into the ground to the same sound effect of falling rocks.

“Maybe I can do something about it.”

She barely heard Elsa’s voice through the commotion even when she was less than an arm away – something Elsa used to her advantage as she grasped at her upper arm to draw her attention. It almost felt like she was holding on so that she wouldn't get carried away in the flooding rain. Like Emma would ever allow that.

“You’ve learned how to use your magic to teleport?” Emma asked, only letting her voice rise to make sure it would get through the roar of the raging weather. She couldn’t poof them home any more than Elsa could and she didn’t even have an excuse.

Ingrid had been the only one to figure out how to channel ice magic for uses such as teleportation and after her death, Elsa had had to deal not only with the loss of a family member and the emotional repercussions of that, but also with the loss of the only person who had the competence to give advice where her powers were concerned. As the only magic user they could trust, Regina had admitted that she had no idea how Elsa’s ice powers could be manipulated for more orthodox uses such as bending space to your will and Emma hadn’t made much progress with her own magical development which had seen them stranded under the tree they’d hoped would keep them dry.

“No,” Elsa looked at her with a half-smile as if she was not only not upset by any potential insinuations Emma’s question could have had, but she was also taking the opportunity to express her fondness of Emma’s “prickliness” as she’d put it. “I could turn the rain into snow, though,” she offered, her grip steady on Emma’s arm even when the words were treading a slippery terrain after the experience that their first meeting had been. It seemed that Elsa trusted that they could hold their ground even so with a more careful approach.

“So my choice is wet or cold?” Emma asked, using the pause Elsa filled with a pointed yet still playfully warning look to consider the options.

Snow would see them less soaked and give them the opportunity to get home without catching a pneumonia after an all too generous bath in the rain. Probably. It could work but the idea of tempering with the weather left a bland taste in her mouth like water running down her tongue and washing away every flavor and trace of life. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Elsa’s ability to control her powers–that would be nonsensical after their shared history–but the recent change in the status of their relationship had left them both reeling and there was no telling what could happen if Elsa panicked over Emma’s lack of a matching immunity to cold.

Her own powers had acted out once again when she’d tried to conjure her gift for her girlfriend–buying something appropriate for royalty had turned out much harder than she’d imagined and she hadn’t had delusions of it being a picnic, either–and had ended up with a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows instead. Her love of cinnamon didn’t even let her peg it to her subconsciously seeking out something comforting. They had no idea what was happening to their powers–though, Regina had suggested it could be their magic trying to fit together along with every other aspect of their lives, and that was no easy feat when their romance was stretched between two worlds–so she didn’t want to risk it. The chance she’d taken on that relationship had turned out well enough, on the other hand, so she had to consider that as well.

“Hold on, let me flip a coin,” she only half-joked, her hand reaching in the pocket of her leather jacket to check for some change she might have left there but it was Elsa’s fingers wrapping around hers instead.

“Or we could have it dry and warm,” Elsa suggested as she laced their fingers in a gesture much sweeter and more innocent than the implication in her voice. For the queen of ice she really had a sizzling hot stare. Not that anyone would believe that but Emma didn’t really want them to when it meant she had all of Elsa’s passion for herself. “I can keep you warm,” she leaned in, her breath coming out in a hot puff to crash into Emma’s chilled skin and spill over it with the warmth and smoothness of melted chocolate. Maybe she could conjure them each a cup of cocoa for extra warmth... and flavor.

“And how are you gonna do- Wait, maybe I can conjure us an umbrella,” Emma wasn’t much more pleased with her self-interruption than Elsa looked but it could be just the frustration of not thinking about it sooner. “If we sync this, you can use your ice to fix it to the tree trunk above us and we can wait out the rain.” Unless the entire world ocean had evaporated in the last few days–or there was another magical threat, and that was the more likely option when you lived in Storybrooke–it couldn't keep it up for much longer the way it was streaming down. It shouldn't be a problem if they were to keep things heated.

“Okay. Let’s do it,” Elsa seemed to have reached the same conclusion and let go of her only for Emma to feel her powers activating and ready to flow with her own.

She focused on hers and the umbrella she knew Mary Margaret kept just close enough the door of the loft to grab when going out. She closed her eyes to envision it transporting the way she couldn't yet do with herself. She kept her concentration and counted on Elsa to read the right moment to step in which seemed to work as she felt the chill from Elsa’s frost in the air and looked up to find the umbrella frozen to the tree trunk and stopping any raindrops from landing where they weren’t wanted. Their magic seemed to have melded together seamlessly so maybe that was why it had been out of order the past few weeks.

“We did it.” The smile stretched Emma’s lips like she’d just received all the things on her Christmas list. Snow had been ruled out of the equation but now that they had ensured that the rain wouldn’t soak them up, there was no reason not to dive into the perks of being stranded due to bad weather conditions.

“Back to body heat then,” Elsa said as she stepped close again and Emma found herself gasping when Elsa’s hand sneaked under the hem of her sweater. Despite her ice powers, Elsa’s touch was always warm and welcome on her skin and the current crisis couldn’t change that no matter how powerful the rain was.


End file.
